1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for bathing body parts, such as the feet or hands.
2. Background Art
Most people experience foot problems at some time in their lives. This is not surprising, considering that many people are employed in jobs that require them to be on their feet all day. In fact, even an average day of walking can exert force equal to several hundred tons of pressure on the feet.
In an attempt to alleviate a variety of podiatric problems, bathing of the feet has become a recognized therapeutic method. For example, soaking soothes the feet and aids in recovery from fatigue. Bathing of the feet also stimulates the circulation of blood therethrough, which results in increased metabolism and excretion. In addition, foot bathing facilitates the removal of painful growths such as calluses, bunions, and corns.
Many types of foot baths have been utilized as therapeutic devices for the feet. Typically, foot baths provide heated water for which the temperature is maintained via electrical means. In addition, current foot baths often provide massage to the feet through vibration of the foot bath. Vibratory massage enhances the therapeutic results achieved with soaking alone by further increasing circulation, as well as relaxing and massaging the muscles.
While heat and vibration applied to the feet in an overall manner is helpful, many conventional foot baths are not designed with the capability to target specific areas of the feet. For example, it is common for a user to wish to concentrate treatment to a specific part or parts of his/her feet such as the ball, heel, or arch. Therefore, a need exists for a bath apparatus with the capability to focus therapy at specific locations of the body. Furthermore, it is advantageous to allow a user to accomplish targeted therapy of both feet simultaneously, and preferably while maintaining their feet in the bath. Such a bath apparatus would not only allow users to tailor therapy regimens to their individual needs, but would also increase the speed at which therapy can be accomplished, thereby increasing the convenience for the user.